


i love the way that you look in the sun

by astromelody



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, adrien crushing on marinette, blushing and stuttering and all around annoying, but hes an idiot, plagg is Annoyed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromelody/pseuds/astromelody
Summary: you make me feel like i'm right where i belong_adrien figures out something important





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am dying
> 
>  
> 
> [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yP0RI2rzVG4)
> 
>  
> 
> this isnt beta'd and you can Tell but i had to get my feelings out somehow  
> also they're like 17 here

it was a cool spring afternoon.

it was spring break and surprisingly, for once, adrien was out and about. keyword, was.

the agreste had passed by the boulangerie patisserie. the best bakery in france, and caught the eye of the man and woman that worked there, and was (not so) forcibly dragged in.

the dupain-chengs were always very kind and treat adrien kind of like a son, so there was no way he could say no when they asked if he had anything to do at the moment, and if he would like to come help them out. they loved his decorating, after all.

so thats how adrien found himself in this literal mess.

he had powdered sugar in his hair and... his everything, actually. he is currently trying to get it out as sabine apologizes to him, in the same situation. tom had left to gather cleaning supplies.

"really, ms cheng, it's alright. i was the one who dropped it." 

"well, then i am sorry for bumping into you and making you drop it" she says in her teasing, motherly tone that lets the young man subtly know to just accept that it wasnt entirely his fault. she gets a soft, sheepish laugh out of him, bringing her to her next thought. she furrows her brows. "ah, adrien. i do have to ask, are you alright? you seem very in the clouds there. you are usually very attentive"

adrien flushes in slight embarrassment and gives a soft apology. he's done work for these two before, and yes, he's usually more attentive and focused, but he's actually very distracted today for... a reason. their daughter, actually. he feels a bit weird being in the bakery while she wasn't. she's been able to actually hold conversation with him lately and, while he always knew she was kind and a very wonderful person..

it's sort of been amplified by actually getting to know her, and he was hoping she was in when sabine and tom called him over. he wanted to chat with her again. maybe when they were done they could play games together? really he just wants to make her laugh again. he had done it the other day and-

"adrien??" 

sabine's concerned, raised voice shatters his thoughts. he jolts out of his skin and stumbles back against the counter, the red flaring up on his face and his eyes wide. he looks to the powdered woman, clearing his throat and cringing at his stammer. "er, y-yes?"

the older woman gives him a smile and a sigh, shaking her head. "if you aren't feeling well, then thats fine, you can head out if you-" 

"no! im fine-" he waves his hands defensively, which just gets him another smile. he goes pink over his outburst and rubs at the back of his neck. "sorry- i mean.. no. im fine, i promise. im sorry about my lack of focus, i'm just kind of..." he trails off, then clears his throat and goes back to fishing the powdered sugar clumps out of his hair. sabine gives him a look. the kind that lets you know she's curious and turning into Mom Mode.

she's about to continue, to adrien's dismay, but her husband returns with the cleaning supplies. they both thank him and all three of them start to clean up the mess. 

while adrien starts to question who the fuck decided it was a good idea to make countertops that dont actually reach the wall, his brain drifts back to what distracted him in the first place: marinette. he's a little concerned she hasn't returned by now, since its been an hour since he came in, and her parents said she left before then.

he straightens from his gargoyle hunch from trying to peek into the crack of the counter to brush himself off and head to wash his hands and his face.

though to be honest, for some reason, he really wishes marinette was here. she was a delight to decorate with, alongside her general pleasantness. after all, she'd been raised around it, so teaching him was easy. she was very patient when teaching him and they surprisingly had a lot of fun. 

plus she grinned at his stupid jokes in a way that made her face squish a little and her blue-grey eyes sparkle.

she snorted and snickered more often at the jokes than laughed at them, like laughing at a pun was sin or something and she and her stubborn face refused to do it. but it made her make this relaxed expression that he's not completely used to seeing on her.

adrien blinks out of his stupor when he looks in the mirror and hears the bell of the door ring in the bakery. he sighs and rubs at his face, red flooding his cheeks and reaching his ears. it's not like that, treacherous thoughts. she's just, admittedly, a pretty girl that he admires. 

a charming pretty girl.

frustrated, he shakes his head and furrows his brow, his eyes squeezing shut like if he willed the feelings away, they'd go. his thoughts should be for his lady. none can compare to her anyway. even if marinette is the closest anyones gonna get. 

..okay now that is just making it worse. he sighs and dries his hands and face on his clean new apron as he heads out into the hall. really, how hard can it be to not think about her? she's not even here right now, it's okay.

he fluffs his hair with his apron, then pushes open the door and away any thoughts of marinette for now. time to just decorate. thats a can of worms he can open later with plagg.

"oh, adrien!"

or not.

the mentioned boy jumps again, looking up at the owner of the surprised voice.

he knew he was correct when he instantly saw her blue eyes. the red returns to his face as he blinks a bit to recalibrate before he responds.

"oh, hey marinette. i havent seen you in a little while." a damn shame at that. marinette gives him a grin and heads on over, having already finished her conversation with her parents. adrien watches her because he honestly cant think of anything to say.

marinette's hair has grown out lately, so she put it in a bun as opposed to her usual pigtails or ponytail. it's tied with a red ribbon and pinned with a red and pink flower. she's wearing a tank-top and shorts and her new jacket. the one she made after outgrowing the other one in the shoulders. she looks just a bit frazzled, particularly her hair and creases in her clothes. oh. she also has a necklace that he unashamedly focuses in on. it's one he gave her. a silver and blue pendant. not adrien him. chat him. oh. 

his face flares up once he realizes he was staring, even if just for a moment. he pretends he wasnt, and he gives her a lopsided smile as she approaches.

"uh- yeah! i was wondering when you'd come by!" she doesnt seem to notice his staring and she beams up at him, her face a light pink that accents the freckles over her nose cutely- he's staring. he nods idly in response as he overcorrects his staring problem, reaching up to fix his hair, his eyes going up too.

"my parents really love you coming by you know. you're surprisingly talented with an icing tip!" and some part of adrien's stomach does a weird thing that must reflect on his face because she blinks and starts her spluttering again as her eyes widen.

"w-well- not that i didn't think you were or i dont want you here- i mean- we all want you here! it's nice!" she waves her hands, then clears her throat. she attempts to scoot around him, her hands out defensively. "y-you know what i mean- but uhm i'll go get- i'll get my apron and help out! let me put my things away!"

she dashes out of the room and whacks her hip into the side of the stair railing- adrien calls out after her in concern, but she just gives an affirmative and continues on.

he lets out a breath he was subconsciously holding. a smile crawls onto his face and he shakes his head. she's so...her. he turns to the rest of the room, checking the front- and briefly catches tom and sabine staring at him like gossiping schoolgirls, before they very quickly pretend they weren't. for about the nth time that day his face goes red. he stands there opening and closing his mouth for a good twelve seconds before he goes and finishes up his cookies, his face giving off enough heat to bake them a second time.

he really can't be into marinette like that, can he? she's just a very dear friend. he can't really be into two people. his heart belongs to his lady, as he's declared before. hell he's even chatted with her as chat. they've played games and have a special sort of platonic bond.

as adrien sits there debating whether or not he should pretend he has a photoshoot so he can simmer in these traitorous thoughts or grin and bear it, marinette starts coming down the stairs and adrien glances up just as she pushes the door open loudly.

"okay! adrien, guess what?" a small hm from said boy prompts her to continue as she walks over to his station. "we're going to decorate a cake today. i baked some for two tiers earlier before i left!"

she starts getting things ready, and honestly adrien wasnt really listening, despite his hands subconsciously continuing to put the cookies to the side. 

the starting-to-set sun had poured through a window near them at some point, and

oh. 

the gold-like twinge to her hair is... breathtaking and makes her look ethereal,playing off of her natural blacks and cool tones. it makes her hair look so. soft. very soft and makes him want to touch, to play with the strands and gently run his fingers through. he can see some out of place strands, and the redder light reflecting off of her flower hair ornament

the sun makes her eyes sparkle at this angle, and if he thought her eyes were beautiful before. he stands corrected. they're gorgeous.

she has a grin on her face as she speaks and he can see her freckles so much better. she has a small scar on the bridge of her nose and her lips are moving quickly, but she's wearing a pink gloss that catches the gold light. he cant hear what she's saying but the melodic and kind tone to her voice is adding to the odd... serenity he's feeling. that she's so happy and beautiful speaking about something she knows a lot about.

his stomach does that thing again.

and adrien realizes that wasn't just his stomach, that was his heart.

it's doing absolute flips in his chest. 

"...shit."

"..uh- what?"

adrien blinks as marinette looks at him, confused. her eyebrow is quirked and her head slightly tilted like a confused bird. or dog. oh, she's cute.

"adrien, are you okay?"

all of a sudden he realizes what happened.

the stupefied blonde gets whip-lashed back into reality and he starts sputtering.

"oh-! uh- yeah- im fine. sorry, i was just- i was um, i was thinking and i just" he prattles, his eyes wide and his face scarlet red. the red flows to his neck and he rubs at the side of his face. his voice is higher pitched and nervous. he suddenly needs to get out of here, then maybe he can relax and think this out.

"i was just thinking and i remembered that i! actually have a thing! to go do! uh! i'm really sorry marinette" he makes the mistake of looking back at her and she has a concerned frown on and the softest expression he's noticed on her and his heart thumps again because he's a fool.

guilt starts bubbling up, but sacrifices need to be made. "i'm really sorry. i'd love to decorate a cake with you, but could we do a different one another time? i remembered i have something very! important to do- busy model stuff you know" he babbles as he starts pulling his stuff off and hanging it up.

marinette watches, disappointed clearly, but she smiles after a moment and lightly pats adrien on the arm. 

"it's okay adrien, i understand. but you have to promise me you're going to decorate a cake with me eventually. or i'm taking away your free croissant sandwich privileges." she teases. adrien's heart is going a mile a minute now with that soft touch. he fakes an indignant gasp and a soft 'you wouldn't' to keep up his appearance. but all she does is laugh and nod solemnly as she heads to the counter and rummages around.

ah. her laugh affects the flipping and spinning of his stomach.

this is a VERY dangerous bakery. 

she pipes back up after a second of adrien indulging his newly found staring addiction. "but i'm nice, so i'll give you a croissant anyway." she turns to him with a grin and holds out the small box. it's those ones with the cheese on top. he's weak for those ones. he gingerly takes the plastic and cardboard box from her and adjusts his bag awkwardly. she just smiles at him. "so. promise?" 

it takes adrien a second to realize what she meant, but he nods quickly with a light blush. why is his heart so delicate now?

"of course. what an important promise. i'm honored you give me the chance." his smile turns into a toothy grin, despite the weird waiver to his voice that he cant get rid of.

marinette snickers and rubs at her cheek sheepishly, though adrien doesnt know why.

"well, i am afraid i do have to go now. if i don't, then i'd be letting down a fair lady." the blonde grins and gives her a bow along with his teasing attitude. he turns on his heel and makes a run for it, hearing marinette's giggle as she goes back to work. and not think about how stupid that entire line was.

-

adrien arrives back in his room after smuggling in the croissant, and he lets out a big sigh and flops against the hard wood of his door. plagg nonchalantly floats up out of his bag with his cheese, his little eyes half lidded in annoyance.

"listen, kid. this is all super touching and everything-"

"oh, my god. plagg i am actually dying." 

plagg gives him a small 'no you aren't' and a huff, but adrien gets up and sets the cute and fancy little bakery box onto his desk, then just drops his bag onto the floor and rubs at his forehead. "oh, my god" 

"im right here, adrien."

adrien ignores the annoyance in his kwami's voice.

all he can think about is the fluttering in his heart. the softest, warmest floating feeling he's ever had. he feels like he's absolutely drowning in cloud nine. he raises his hands to his hair and runs them through the mess up there, still slightly clumped with sugar. he's excited and sick all at once- his stomach is flipping out on him and he's about to hyperventilate. his throat is tight and it's kinda like he's about to cry but his cheeks are stinging and hurt a lot from how much he's grinning like an idiot.

he can't stop thinking about the little things. the way she smiles all the way to her eyes and it crinkles the freckles on her nose. the way she always comes in class smelling amazing. the way he now associates that smell with calm, with safety, with kindness. with marinette. marinette's kindness and stubbornness, her creativity, her selflessness, her shyness.

how she always loves helping others out but is still her own type of reserved and so so sweet and snarky and they play off each other so well. the way she bites pens and pencils and her thumb when she's frustrated or taps at her lip in thought with her finger. how expressive she is. the way she talks about things she likes like sewing, stitches and whatnot so freely but he doesn't have a fucking clue what she's talking about but she's patient enough to help him understand because he wants to because it's something she likes. 

the way it all clicked when he saw her in the sun and smiling.

"plagg. we might have a problem"


	2. Chapter 2

"OI" 

the sudden loud, pitched noise made adrien jump out of his skin, quickly shooting up. his eyes are wide and he's panting. he's tensed and ready for battle, ready to fight, ready to beat whatever knocked him cold.

"what? what happened!? where-" 

he blinks as he takes in his surroundings. 

he's just in his room.

standing on his bed. hair frazzled. wearing his sleeping clothes.

plagg floats in front of him with... the most annoyed, but panicked expression he's seen. adrien coughs and rubs at the back of his head, sheepish.

"um... good morning plagg?"

"yeah, good morning! more like good afternoon! it's one pm! on your day off!" the tiny god's tail is stiff, and his weird whiskers curl in annoyance.

adrien sighs and looks down, moving to sit carefully instead of stand on his bed and break the springs. he grabs the mirror on his bedside table and starts fixing his hair as he speaks. "i'm sorry plagg, i've just been... stressed lately i guess. father's pushing me again"

"yeah and im gonna kick his ass." the god hisses and then continues before adrien can rebute. not today satan. "and you've been stressed about bugs n bread-"   
adrien yelps and almost drops his mirror. he fumbles to collect it, starting to splutter. his face goes red and he waves his hands, looking at his feline-like companion like he grew another head.

"plagg! it's not that bad- i can't- i don't- i'm not..."

plagg goes to continue hurriedly but. adrien officially, mentally checks out of the conversation. he bites his lip and looks down at the metal frame on his mirror. he really has been thinking over his feelings lately.

what happened a few weeks ago at marinette's place was embarrassing for him. he really does have feelings for her, but.. now he gets flustered whenever she looks at him. which is a lot. but he still feels for his lady as well...

he's been trying to sort out the feelings. he runs his finger over the cool, silver metal. theyre both beautiful and kind, but... which goes deeper? what are his feelings? who does he LOVE and who is he just interested in? his connection with both are just... completely different. his lady sees what's closest to how he is at his core, despite the embellishing. despite his grabs for attention. but marinette sees him at his most calm, even if he's buried behind his own name a little.

he sits there, staring off into his reflection, frowning deeply. he starts contemplating the opposite situations, marinette with his chat noir self, and completely ignoring his frantic kwami.

said kwami grabs adrien's controller and chucks it at his head.

adrien shouts and blinks out of it angrily, rubbing at the wounded spot-

"YOU HAVE A DATE IDIOT" 

"i WHAT?"

plagg takes in adrien's confused expression and his now standing but braced form, then nods hastily. "you have a date with baker girl!" he floats forward towards adrien's face and stretches his arms out to emphasize his point when the boy just blinks owlishly at him. "you promised her you'd bake with her on your day off at one thirty and its one pm! you have FIFTEEN MINUTES"

adrien stares at plagg for a second. he starts making a high pitched wheezing noise, then starts running around the room to get ready, babbling noisily and anxiously.

he and plagg are out the door with five minutes to spare.

-

adrien so far has made great progress. he's near the bakery with a minute left. 

unfortunately he did decide to run instead of let gorilla take him, but it's fine. being chat noir pays off for once in his daily life. his father doesn't need to know exactly where he's going anyway.  
speaking of, he keeps his head down as he dashes accross the sidewalk. he's avoiding anybody recognizing him and having a fit over his pretty face or start rumours or whatever. even if the street's not super busy right now. that's the last thing he needs, someone making a rumour about him running around for some suspicious reason. 

yeah, no thanks. he thinks- as he runs straight into a pole in front of the bakery. he curses and stumbles away from the pole quickly, rubbing rapidly at his face with a grimace. god he better not be bleeding or he's going to-

"ADRIEN!"

he turns to look and- marinette is running towards him quickly, waving excitedly. she was late too? what else was she doing even? 

he doesnt have time to ask because just as quickly as he saw her, she missteps and trips on the sidewalk lip with a shout.

the blonde lets out a similar shout and dashes forth, moving to catch her as fast as he can so she doesnt get hurt. he manages to pull it off, sort of, and the both of them let out a weird squeak as marinette crashes into him and they fall to the ground.

adrien falls straight onto his ass, and marinette's face slams into his stomach, winding him. the messes take a moment to recollect themselves from the painful ordeal. adrien gathers himself first, because he's afraid marinette sprained something. he always is whenever she trips. 

he looks down at the girl in his lap, worried but still a bit out of breath. he grabs her shoulders and tugs her up, grabbing her face after, checking for an injury or bruise. "oh my god, marinette are you okay? did you hurt yourself?" 

marinette stares at him blankly, still reeling from having her face squished onto his stomach, but she quickly realizes whats happening and grabs onto adrien's wrists, her eyes wide. "oh- no- no- im fine! i swear- i just- wait, what about you? you took the fall! i'm so sorry adrien- i wasn't looking"

she's stopped by adrien pressing a finger to her lips and sighing in relief. 

"it's okay marinette, i wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt much." he smiles at her blinking and confused face. he rubs at the back of his head with a now lopsided smile, sheepish. "i always worry about you, sorry" 

she makes a weird balloon noise that has adrien confused. he then realizes he still has a hand on her face and they're also lying on each other in public, on a sidewalk. he pulls his hand from her so fast her almost falls onto his back, pulling it to his chest. he lets out an embarrassed laugh-sounding wheeze and bolts up to his feet faster than his current heartrate.

"a-anyway!" his voice has his chat lilt to it. it's his attempt at being.. not a mess. he leans down to help her up and runs his hand back through his hair as they straighten. "decorating, no? i-i seem to remember you threatening to take away my favourite dish in the entire world if i didnt decorate a cake with you." 

marinette blinks at him stupidly with a red face, carefully fixing her pigtails as he speaks. she takes a moment before her mouth falls into a small 'o' and she perks up. she flicks the slightly too long tail back where it belongs and smiles at him. "oh- right." 

she turns and grabs her bag off of her back, then pulls out a package of cherries. they're a little jostled from the fall, but she removes the plastic bag from around the box and shakes it a bit at him so he can see. 

"we're going to be baking actually! you said you've never actually baked something because you've been too busy and you were too little when your mom .. um- and i thought it would be fun-" she seems to get nervous from the Mention, but adrien quickly lifts a hand and rests it on her shoulder comfortingly.

"its okay marinette, you dont need to worry about that. but i would love to bake with you... as long as i get a croissant?"

the girl blinks at him, then laughs and lightly swats him on the arm, gently pushing it off and putting the cherries back in their plastic and cloth prison. she doesn't notice the flush on his face from just that one touch.

"you're obsessed with food, aren't you?" 

"my Lady, listen... they're delicious. aaand i'm on a father diet. can you blame me?" 

"surely they're not that good." 

"blasphemy. they're the _best_ croissants in the entirety of Paris. especially when you make them!" 

"oh, adrien-" she sounds weary

"no, no listen!" adrien perks up and removes himself from her side to stand in front of her as if it makes his point stronger. he starts speaking with his hands and his flair. "flaky and golden, soft with just the right amount of butter- slightly sweet but not like a dessert- your mother may excel at bread but i think you have her beat for croissants. and biscuits. god alive your biscuits are good." 

marinette chuckles in embarrassment, her face pink, and lightly punches him on the arm. "you're lucky i only come to your chest, or i'd pull on your ears." adrien gasps in mock offense and she just laughs more, hooks her arm around his and starts tugging him into the bakery. "now come on. we have a cake to bake." 

the blonde quickly quiets down when she drags him. his entire face red and he just stays silent, save for the rock concert going on in his ribcage. 

she's going to kill him.

and god. 

if he's going to go out, that's how he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p sure this is a lot shorter but this is a self indulgent fic so 
> 
> shouts
> 
> the next one is probably going to be ladynoir shhdkshdskhb.. im weak.. i have a Slight plot planned

**Author's Note:**

> i've never wrote a fic before lol if u have criticisms lmk
> 
> the song gave me another chapter idea but a


End file.
